I Used to Wonder What Friendship Could Be
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Akira allows Shiori to share with her something she loves. Even if it doesn't quite fit her image as Frau Platin.


In honor of MLP finally ending I'm crossposting whatever the hell this is from AO3

* * *

The halls of Seigfeld Institute of Music were still and quiet, so it was only natural then that Akira's footsteps seemed almost as loud as thunder claps as she strode through them. Normally she would wait for Michiru before going off to work in the student council room, but something or other seemed to have her occupied this afternoon. And there were a few things that really needed to get done, so it seemed silly to wait around for her. Akira couldn't plan her life around Michiru all the time, sometimes things had to be done of her own accord.

As she approached the doors of the student council room she paused. Some kind of sound, other than her own footsteps. She listened carefully. It was quiet, but it almost sounded like...voices. Akira took a few tentative steps forward, placing her ear against the door. Voices coming from within the student council room, and they didn't sound like any of the other Edels...what was going on? As president she was obviously supposed to be the first to know about any kind of developments, so this required immediate investigation. With flair suited only for the one given the title of Frau Platin, she flung open the doors, prepared to deal with whatever matter was placed in front of her.

And what she found was a very startled-looking Shiori seated on one of the couches, a tablet computer sitting in her lap. And nobody else.

"Y-Yukishiro-senpai!" Shiori said, her posture stiffening considerably.

"At ease," Akira said as she approached. Shiori did relax a little, but she still seemed somewhat pensive. "Why do you have that out?" She pointed to the tablet, which, as it turned out, had been the source of the voices she had heard earlier and was still playing. On the screen was some kind of colorfully animated cartoon.

"I...well, I finished all of my work early and I decided I wanted to watch my favorite show," Shiori said, looking bashful. Akira gave a small smile before moving over to the other side of the couch.

"The student council room is not normally a place of leisure," She said as she took a seat next to Shiori, "but seeing as you performed your duties beforehand you have done nothing wrong." Shiori smiled warmly back at her, and Akira's own smile grew slightly larger. Her attention then shifted to the cartoon that was playing. Currently a very pink cartoon horse was excitedly talking to a much less enthused-looking purple one. "What is this that you are watching?"

Shiori's eyes lit up like lanterns, shimmering as she looked up at Akira excitedly. "It's my favorite show ever! It's about magic and adventures and the power of friendship!" She began to gush enthusiastically about the show, and while Akira couldn't even begin to take in everything that she was saying she listened. For about five minutes Shiori explained every minute detail about the show, all while it continued to play. She was only brought out of her spiel when the ending credits music reached her ears. "Oh, the episode is over…"

"Is it possible to watch the next one?" Akira asked. She was still somewhat confused and had no idea what to make of anything Shiori had just said, but she was in the mood to humor her. After all, seeing Shiori happy was a good sign.

"Actually I can just go back and watch it again, since I'm streaming it," Shiori said as she did something with the touchscreen.

"Ah, how useful," Akira said, despite having not understood that last comment either. Still, she moved in slightly closer. "Do you mind if I join you? I'm curious to see what it is about this show that inspires such passion in you."

Akira swore she saw tears welling up in Shiori's eyes. "Y-Yukishiro-senpai…" She said, her voice quavering. "That would make me so happy! Of course you can!"

"Just one episode, however," Akira said, suddenly stern. "There is business I need to attend to soon. Once we finish I suggest you find a place to practice."

"Of course Yukishiro-senpai." Shiori nodded in affirmation.

"Very good. Now, shall we begin watching?"

One episode became two. Two became three. Before either of them knew it they were halfway through the first season. This was surprisingly gripping. The bonds between the main characters, the suspense of both their perilous adventures and their day-to-day lives, and the surprisingly catchy songs all came together to create something both funny and emotionally stirring. And Akira was hooked. It was only with great reluctance that she looked up at the windows to see that the sky had turned orange, signaling that much more time had passed than she had intended.

"It would seem to be getting late," She said, standing up. "I have put off my work for too long. Go down to dinner, I don't want my Frau Jade skipping meals." Shiori nodded and stowed the tablet in her bag before making her way toward the exit. "Oh, and Shiori…"

Shiori turned around. "Yes?"

Akira smiled as she took a seat at her desk. "This was highly enjoyable. I would be willing to do this again sometime. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Shiori lit up again. "Yes, of course Yukishiro-senpai, you can ask anytime!"

"I will, thank you," She said before Shiori smiled at her one last time before leaving. Pulling out the paperwork that she had been putting off, Akira caught herself thinking about how cool it would be to have a baby purple dragon for a secretary.

Well, Mei Fan wasn't a dragon, but her hair was purple and she did have a youthful exuberance about her. Close enough.

* * *

_Omake_

Days later, all five Edels were gathered in the student council room. Nothing of any particular grave importance had brought them there, this was just a routine meeting for them. As was standard for such meetings, Akira started off.

"Now, everypony, on today's agenda…" She trailed off, having noticed that odd, somewhat confused looks had fallen over everyone's faces. Everyone except Shiori, curiously, who still seemed to be paying rapt attention. "Is there something on my uniform?"

There was a very long and very awkward silence before Yachiyo spoke up.

"Akira-senpai," she said, seeming to struggle to hold in laughter, "'everypony?'"

As the realization of what had just happened set in it took a great deal of willpower for Akira to maintain her composure. She had watched more of that show with Shiori and it had been on her mind quite a bit, this she knew, but she hadn't been prepared for something to slip out like that. Reflexively her eyes darted to where Michiru was sitting.

Having known Michiru for as long as she had, Akira knew that behind her small stature and cheerful demeanor there was a fearsome temper. And seeing the way that her jaw was clenched, her eyes had darkened, and there was practically steam coming out of her ears, that temper had come to the surface. As the council devolved into chaos over her little slip up, all Akira could think about was the terrible tongue-lashing she was no doubt in for.


End file.
